gfaufandomcom-20200214-history
The Other
Susan |grandchild2 = Barbara (Dr. Who and the Daleks) Barbara |species = Human |origin = Earth }} Dr. Who was an eccentric human scientist, living in a cottage in England with his granddaughters Susan and Barbara. He also had a niece named Louise. He later became known as the Other, one of the original founders of Time Lord society, along with Rassilon and Omega. The birth and origin of the Other remained a mystery for later Time Lords. Biography Life Dr. Who had invented time travel in the form of Tardis, a space-time machine, the exterior of which looked like a police box. When Barbara's boyfriend Ian Chesterton was visiting his house, he, Susan and Barbara went to have a look at Tardis. Ian accidentally pulled a lever and the four of them were transported to Skaro, the home planet of the Daleks, where they helped the Thals battle the Daleks. Trying to return Tardis home, Dr. Who opened the doors to find a Roman legion marching towards the ship in 64. While in Rome itself, Ian soon ended up becoming a gladiator. (FILM: Dr. Who and the Daleks, PROSE: The House on Oldark Moor) Tardis subsequently materialised on Oldark Moor, where Dr. Who and his companions encountered Count Tarkin. (PROSE: The House on Oldark Moor) After Ian and Barbara had seemingly left Tardis, Dr. Who and Susan travelled to Mars with his niece Louise, where they once again encountered the Daleks as well as the telepathic native Martians. After Louise was captured by the Daleks, Dr. Who learned that the Martian Sphinx was in fact an ancient weapon whose secret had been forgotten. He was able to reactivate the Sphinx and used it to destroy the invading Dalek forces, only moments after he had rescued Louise from the Dalek flying saucer. (COMIC: Daleks Versus the Martians) Dr. Who, Susan, Louise and a police constable named Tom Campbell later travelled to London in 2150 and found that it had been devastated by a Dalek invasion years earlier. Once there, the four of them assisted in freeing Earth from Dalek occupation. (FILM: Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.) Eventually, Who got lost on a jungle planet, where he taught the natives and elevated them to Time Lord civilization. (PROSE: Human Nature) The Other was influential during the Dark Times on Gallifrey after the cult of Pythia had ended. He and the Hand of Omega shared some sort of a bond. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) The Other spoke to Omega's wife, Patience, and implied that the Fragment (the surviving portion of a collection of prophecies by ancient Gallifreyan seers) was a forgery. The Other was later present at Qqaba when Omega was lost. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) As Rassilon's rule moved closer to despotism and Gallifrey's borders were sealed, the Other attempted to escape the planet by hurling himself into the Looms to await his eventual reconstitution. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) Influence on the Doctor Accounts differed as to results of this. Some implied that he was re-Loomed some ten million years later to the House of Lungbarrow as the Time Lord who became known as the First Doctor. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) By his seventh incarnation, he seemed once more to have realised his earlier identity or else Lady Peinforte could not have threatened him with revealing it. (TV: Silver Nemesis) Cavis and Gandar hinted in their conversations at the Doctor being the Other. (PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon) When the Seventh Doctor transformed himself into a human named John Smith he removed almost all of his memories, although he was unable to remove the ones from before he was born. The Doctor's TARDIS, under the alias of "Verity", kept these memories out of John Smith's head. (PROSE: Human Nature) Influence on Gallifrey Scholars later called documents concerning Rassilon, Omega and the Other the ROO texts. (PROSE: Goth Opera) A minor Gallifreyan festival known as Otherstide was celebrated yearly in his honour. It coincided with the Doctor's naming day. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) Secret societies on Gallifrey were dedicated to the worship of Rassilon, Omega, and the Other. (AUDIO: Intervention Earth) Category:Individual humans Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lord history